Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 069
"The Three Heroes Unite, One Last Duel For The Future!" is the sixty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on August 27, 2012. Featured Duel: Dr. Faker vs. Yuma Tsukumo, Reginald "Shark" Kastle and Kite Tenjo Dr. Faker begins with 12000 Life Points while Yuma, Shark and Kite share 4000 Life Points and may use any card their partners control as their own. Turn 1: Faker Faker activates the effect of the "Garbage Ogre" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to add a "Garbage Lord" from his Deck to his hand. Faker activates the effect of the three "Garbage Lords" in his hand, paying 1000 Life Points to Special Summon each one (0/2400) in face-up Attack Position (Faker 12000 → 9000). Faker overlays his three Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 53: False Skeletal God, Heart-eartH" (100/100) in Attack Position, who is unaffected by the opponent's card effects. Faker Sets two cards. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Goblindbergh" (1400/0), whose effect activates, letting Yuma Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000) in Attack Position. Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Faker activates his face-down "Battle Route". As long as he controls a monster and his opponent controls a monster in face-up Attack Position, the opponent must attack with all able monsters if they enter their Battle Phase. "Utopia" attacks "Heart-eartH", but Faker activates the effect of "Heart-eartH", as it was targeted for an attack, equipping the "Garbage Ogre" in his Graveyard to "Heart-eartH". This causes "Heart-eartH" to gain ATK equal to that of the attacking monster (100 → 2600) until the end of the Damage Step. Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate his own attack. Yuma activates "Double or Nothing!", doubling the ATK of "Utopia" (2500 → 5000) and allowing to attack again as its attack was negated. Faker activates the effect of "Heart-eartH", sending the equipped "Garbage Ogre" to the Graveyard to prevent its destruction in battle (9000 → 6600). The ATK of "Heart-eartH" returns to its original value (2600 → 100). As its ATK was decreased, its effect activates, inflicting damage to his opponents equal to half of the difference between its original ATK and previous ATK (Yuma, Shark and Kite 4000 → 2750). Then, he detaches an Overlay Unit to gain Life Points equal to half the damage he inflicted (Faker 6600 → 7850). Yuma Sets a card. Turn 3: Shark Shark Normal Summons "Hammer Shark" (1700/1500). Shark detaches the remaining Overlay Unit from "Utopia" to Special Summon "Xyz Remora" (800/800) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. As it Summoned through that effect, it may be treated as an additional Overlay Unit for the Xyz Summon of a WATER Xyz Monster for each Overlay Unit that was detached. Shark overlays his two (treated as three) Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 32: Shark Drake" (2800/2100) in Attack Position. Shark equips "Utopia" with "Shield Fin". When an effect is activated during the Battle Phase, this card can prevent the equipped monster's destruction by battle by reducing its original ATK to 0 until the End Phase. "Utopia" attacks "Heart-eartH", but Faker activates the effect of "Heart-eartH", equipping hte "Garbage Ogre" in his Graveyard to "Heart-eartH" and increasing the ATK of "Heart-eartH" by the attacking monster's ATK (100 → 2600). Shark activates the effect of "Shield Fin", reducing the original ATK of "Utopia" to 0 to prevent is destruction in battle. As its original ATK was changed, the ATK of "Heart-eartH" is also decreased (2600 → 100). The attack continues (Yuma, Shark and Kite 2750 → 2650). "Shark Drake" attacks "Heart-eartH", with Faker sending the equipped "Garbage Ogre" to the Graveyard to prevent the destruction of "Heart-eartH" by battle (Faker 7850 → 5150). As Faker took Battle Damage, he activates the effect of "Heart-eartH", detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict damage to his opponents equal to half the damage he took (Yuma, Shark and Kite 2650 → 1300). Shark Sets a card. Turn 4: Kite Kite Sets a card. Kite's hand contains "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", "Photon Slayer", "Photon Prevent", "Kuriphoton" and "Photon Crusher". Kite Normal Summons "Photon Crusher" (2000/0). As he controls an Xyz Monster, Kite Special Summons "Photon Slayer" (2100/1000) from hand in Defense Position via its own effect. Kite Tributes his two monsters with 2000 or more ATK to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (3000/2500) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. "Utopia" attacks "Heart-eartH", but Faker activates the effect of "Heart-eartH", equipping the "Garbage Ogre" in his Graveyard and increasing the ATK of "Heart-eartH" by the attacking monster's attack (100 → 2600). Kite activates the effect of "Shield Fin", reducing the original ATK of "Utopia" to 0 to prevent is destruction in battle. As its original ATK was changed, the ATK of "Heart-eartH" is also decreased (2600 → 100). The attack continues (Yuma, Shark and Kite 1300 → 1200). "Shark Drake" attacks "Heart-eartH", with Faker sending the equipped "Garbage Ogre" to the Graveyard to prevent the destruction of "Heart-eartH" by battle (Faker 5150 → 2450). As Faker took Battle Damage, he activates the effect of "Heart-eartH", detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict damage to his opponents equal to half the damage he took. Kite activates "Photon Prevent", negating the effect damage as he controls a "Photon" monster. "Galaxy-Eyes" attacks "Heart-eartH"; through unknown means, Faker Summons "Number 92: False Skeletal God Dragon, Heart-eartH Dragon" (???/???) Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors When the Duel begins, Yuma, Shark and Kite are shown as each having their own Life Points. During the Duel, they share a single count of 4000. Differences from the preview When Dr. Faker transforms, the electric bolts that engulf him are pink, while in the preview they are blue instead.